nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Collect Ingredients 5/13/2014
Partcipants Haruno Shadow Title: Stand your ground (Collect Ingredients Mission) Shadow awoke with a sigh, looking about his room, and quickly getting dressed. First thing he put on that morning, was his mask and hood. He didn’t particularly like the color of his hair, and thought people would make fun of it for being so…. girly in color, even though it was cut short enough that it didn’t reach too far. But he’d rectified that by keeping his face and head covered at all times. Never eating in front of others. So, with that done, he quickly got dressed with the rest of his clothes, gear, and the few weapons he had. A pair of Kunai, some ninja stars, several smoke, and flash bombs. He put his gloves on last, the hardened leather over top of his knuckles and hands tight as ever. He then tied his bootlaces, and walked outside first grabbing a quick bite to eat, namely some bread and filling his canteen. He sighed as he walked outside, carrying the bread with him, and looking at the board for jobs. Several of them were posted, and one caught his eye. Going out to gather some plants and get some meat for a local vendor. That sounded fun…. though he could feel another pair of eyes on him. He reached up and picked the flier off the board, and looked it over. He shrugged as he folded up the list of items, most were things he’d be able to recognize, and find. Turning around he saw the black figure that never seemed to be leaving him alone. He was taller than him, his eyes blood red, and his body shadowy and black, seeming to suck in every ounce of light that touched it. He never got any less scared of when he did that. But the figure’s demonically white teeth gleamed as he smiled. So he was looking for fun as well. At least he wasn’t nagging him today. He sighed as he started walking, his invisible, well guardian or curse depending on how you looked at it. At least today wasn’t one of those days where they fought. Being trapped inside his own mind was the worst. The being didn’t pull any punches, which forced Shadow to fight back just as hard. He’d gotten half way down the street when another genin was sitting on a porch, sort of smiling to himself and looking pretty lazy, when he just got up and ran over to Shadow. He smiled as he started talking. “So… whatcha doing? Get an assignment? Can I go with you?” Shadow didn’t really answer as he just sighed, and kept walking. Which apparently the other Genin took as a yes. He walked outside the gate, and started heading towards the forest. It didn’t take him long to find the first batch of plants he was looking for. He grabbed the flowers, and while the other Genin was still looking around to find more of the same flowers and herbs he was. He looked around several trees, and then grabbed the flowers he was looking for, getting close to his end of the list. He was about to find the other Genin, when a cry for help got his attention. He gasped as he turned and then sprinted to where he found the Genin, standing face to face with a large Grizzly bear. Oh crap. The bear was on its hind legs, and growling, snarling as it raised its paw. It was huge. And the Genin wasn’t even moving. Shadow rushed forward and shoved him out of the way, only to take a swipe from the bear’s claws, catching him across the face, tearing his mask and hood. Blood ran down his face as he couldn’t see out of his left eye. The blow had sent him flying back into a tree, and he got to his feet slowly, when the other Genin was snapped out of his stupor. He ran over to Shadow crying out. “Dude you alright? Come on man we gotta get out of here!” Shadow, drew his Kunai, and cut a strip of cloth from his ruined mask, and tied it over his eye as he spoke. “No point, you go, get help,” “What?! That’s suicide dude! You can’t fight a bear!” “You can’t outrun it either, I stay, you go find help. I can handle myself,” The boy was about to speak when Shadow drew a ninja star out as well, showing his decision was made, and he wasn’t backing down from it. He stood defiantly as the bear rumbled forward, and the other Genin took off, yelling out as he tried to get help. The bear stood again, this time roaring at Shadow as he stood. But Shadow didn’t flinch, and he saw the black demon behind the bear. There was a smile on his face, and his eyes were narrowed. He looked at the bear as a challenge, nothing more. Shadow then saw his paw reach up for another swipe, and looked about for something to use for his body replacement. He found what he was looking for, a large branch on the ground, and then just as the paw came down, he quickly used it. All of a sudden he leaped up into the air at a speed that was quicker than what most would follow, certainly not the bear, as he put the branch in his place with a flash of smoke. And then he took aim mid-flight, and flung his shuriken. He was aiming for the right eye, and it came down, slicing the eyeball as he flew over top the standing bear. When he finally landed, the bear was enraged, and turned to try and find him, and Shadow dived under another sweep from the bear’s claws. He drew another shuriken and quickly flung it as he ran back at the bear, but his aim was off as he tried to release on the run. It caught the bear in the ear, flinging past as he charged at it, and then the bear, hit him again. This time it caught him in the chest, and sent him flying end over end as he slid across the ground. The air had been knocked out of him from that blow, and he rolled over to get to his feet, while the bear pawed at the shuriken in his eye. He glanced down at his chest and found that he had a good sized cut across it, but the armor and clothing had taken most of it. It was now completely ruined. Where the hell had the Genin gone?! Shadow quickly banished it from his mind as he got up. This time he pulled out a flash bomb, and hurled it at the bear. It exploded on contact with a bright light, dazing the bear as it stumbled backwards. Which was just the opening he needed. He charged forward with a second Kunai drawn, and leaped into the air, bringing the Kunai in his left hand down on the bear’s remaining eye. It roared in pain as Shadow was now sitting upon its neck, and he didn’t waste a second. He drove his remaining Kunai home, smashing through the top of the bear’s skull, and into its brain. By that time the bear had stood, and then, stumbled as its body was still responding to nerves. Then it toppled over, and pinned Shadow by his leg under its massive body. He sat there and laid back, now feeling the blood soak the rest of his shirt, as he checked his makeshift bandage over his eye. It was soaked as well. He sighed as he stared at the sky, and then heard footsteps. The Genin was leading a few more shinobi to Shadow, and they quickly deduced what had happened. Shadow heard them speak quickly. “We’ve got to move him to Kesin’s ward now,” “Is… Is that a grizzly? Not bad….” “Hurry up we got to move him now,” Shadow grabbed the man’s arm, and looking at the Shinobi, he grabbed his pouch with all the ingredients in it, and the note for the assignment. “The…. Mission….. sir….” And then, he passed out. The Shinobi worked fast to remove the bear, taking the corpse with them, and notifying the shop owner of what happened, as they moved Shadow to Kesin’s ward. He was in bad shape. But he’d accomplished the mission. And that’s all that mattered to Shadow. '''End Results: Herbs collected, dangerous animal (grizzly bear) killed, Shadow now in the care of Kesin Senju, Mission completed'''